


Bound By The Shadows of the Past

by K3llyWav3



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, Updated Biweekly hopefully
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K3llyWav3/pseuds/K3llyWav3
Summary: Cyrus goes to Alola in search of whatever the little voice said to look for. He stumbles upon a man and sees a strange creature following him. It didn't seem to be a Pokemon. Suddenly, the creature started jumping around pointing at him. It then starts jumping around the air next to him. The man seemed to notice it as well but didn't seemed to be looking at the creature, more like next to the creature. The creature grabs air and twirls in-between the two and points at the man then raises it's arm into a half heart shape. "We found him Cy, the thing I wanted you to come here for!" The little voice called out.





	1. Part 00

In ancient times, Un.Sh. were a known project as well as the system in the making of them; Un.Sh., USR's, BM's, SK's, and the Higher Power. No one knew what they were exactly but didn't really question it all that often. Decades past and the true meaning to the Un.Sh. was exposed. Taking a corpse of a human (or Pokemon on occasion) and taking the souls and placing them into what would be called Undead Shadows. The people were not pleased and drove them out and would execute anyone who worked for them.

However, they continued to thrive but there was a slight change in what they did. The shadows, once only Tormentors, became different types, ordered not to show themselves to anyone- even their host- as they didn't want people knowing they still existed. There have been cases where an Un.Sh. would tell their host who they were in their past life but nothing to much.

Un.Sh.'s also connected Soulmates. Keep in mind Un.Sh.'s were once living people, so they also had a soulmate. Because of that, an Un.Sh. & their soulmate from when they were living are given to another pair of soulmates. The task, given by the Higher Power Queen Type, was to get the soulmates together as long as they weren't caught by humans outside of the soulmate relationship. This loosened the rule about not showing themselves. They were allowed to be seen by the Soulmate of their host. 

As shadows, they can technically show themselves to their host. Once the Soulmate is found then the Un.Sh.'s can freely show go between both hosts to be with their soulmates.

In the time of this story, Hosts do know that something is looking for their soulmate but they aren't sure what. History of Un.Sh. was buried and is difficult to find. 

****

****

SETTING

****

********

Post Ultra Sun And Moon and into the game itself

********

(Don't worry, I don't plan on messing up the plot to much)

********** **

****

Characters/Pairing/Type Assignment

****

************ ** **

Guzma & Cyrus (Main) Harlock Shipping (Operator and Shifter Types)

************** ** ** **

****

Plot:

****

**************** ** ** ** **

Cyrus goes to Alola in search of whatever the little voice said to look for. He stumbles upon a man and sees a strange creature following him. It didn't seem to be a Pokemon. Suddenly, the creature started jumping around pointing at him. It then starts jumping around the air next to him. The man seemed to notice it as well but didn't seemed to be looking at the creature, more like next to the creature. The creature grabs air and twirls in-between the two and points at the man then raises it's arm into a half heart shape. **"We found him Cy, the thing I wanted you to come here for!"** The little voice called out

**************** ** ** ** **

********

**************** ** ** ** **

**This will not happen immediately. This shit gonna take time, yo.**

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

********

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

Plan of Updates:

****

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

********

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

Hopefully once a week, or Biweekly. depends on mental health & what school throws at me.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

********

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

Soulmate AU? 

****

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

********

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

Yes

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

********

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

 

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

********

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

Hadet,

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

********

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

Uruz

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

********

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **


	2. Part 01:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just introducing one of the Un.Sh. for now.

Somethings are best untold, Beings left in secret for the better of human kind. But there are many occasions of beings found out while looking for their soulmate. These beings hide in the shadow of someone and help them search for their soulmate, whom of which has the beings soulmate. 

These beings can be in all living things, Pokemon and Humans alike.

One of these beings, stronger than most of its kind, explained to its host what they were. It told the host that they were Undead beings that were given another chance to be with their soulmate, but needed to find the hosts soulmate to do so. When the host found his soulmate, he saw his Undead Shadow dance with a creature that looked similar to his own. 

His soulmate seemed to have seen the same thing, growing curious of them. The pair would soon start searching for answers, along with the help of the shadows. They uncovered an ancient organization that called themselves "Creators" of these creatures. The organization had been shut down after founding out what they had been doing. 

The couple searched far and wide to find out more about these creatures. They were outcasts to many cities for what they searched. Many years past, and before the couple died, a name was brought out to the public. That name was "Un.Sh."

\----------------------------

Being an Un.Sh. to an abused host was never easy. Especially when your an Operator. Sure it would be easy to simply snatch control of the body but the boy it claimed host to didn't seem quite ready for that. If it were snatch now and gain dominance to what harmed its host, it would raise suspicion. It had to wait till it seemed like the perfect moment to strike. It took a few years but finally the time came. 

One day, the hosts father became mad for some sort of reason; one that the Un.Sh. didn't quite understand. Finally, it heard the boy's thoughts of wanting to get away from this man, this place of harm and away from the chains that seemingly held him down. It was quite happy at these thoughts, it was finally time to be free from this. Before the father had another chance to hit the host, the Operator took complete control of the body and took the dominance that it had been eager to take.

Afterwords, the Operator made the boy run from his home and somewhere safe. When arriving in the safest place the Operator could find, it wrote on the ground that its safer to be away from the family then be there, that it would take control in desperate times or when it so chooses. It then let go of the boy and let him choose what to do. 

Simply put, the boy didn't return to the home he had left. Instead formed a team over time that was set to change traditions of its home, Alola. This boy would be known as Guzma, the leader of Team Skull. 

\-----------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, but this may be out of whack some since it's been forever and a year since I've done anything like this. But I hope you enjoy it.


	3. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second introduction- probably should've put it with Part 1 but I didn't plan that far ahead.

**Shifte** r: An Un.Sh. that is able to switch types whenever they please. They are not permanently that type. They have no official appearence that makes them easier to distinguish so it's difficult to catch one. Shifters are rare and on a high market in their society but it's illegal in that society to sell them and are under constant watch.

I used to be ignored by my host, mostly because his parents made him believe that I don't exist. What a load of hooey honestly. I guess it's my fault though, I never explained to him that no one else can see me. I also didn't tell him that he shouldn't talk to me when others were around. At first, things were fine. But his parents found out and he started hating me for it.

He used to not look at his shadow, since that's where I hide in. Over time, I had one sided conversations with him, mostly about who I was, what I am, and my purpose in this life. Sometimes I'll talk about the Soulmate system. At one point in this time, he looked like he was listening to my rambles, which made me happy. 

After he moved away from home, he started up a group if you can call it that. They wanted to create a new world, one that lacked spirit. I was there when I deemed necessary. Whether it be or comfort, or to pull him back to the goal he set out. Though a few times I had to stop him from doing certain things- not to set of the USR that watched us.

When he was so close to achieving his goal, a certain creature appeared, Giratina. The being wasn't pleased and took both the host and I down to the Distortion World. The one place that Un.Sh. don't need to hide, since the Higher Power's rules don't necessarily apply here. Needless to say, we had a lot of time on our hands till we were set free from that place.

When we managed to leave, I suggested going to another region and start anew. Plus we might find his soulmate- but he doesn't know about that part of the reason.

And so, with that, the former leader of Team Galactic, Cyrus, is set to head straight for a new region far away from Sinnoh.

\-----------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note- I should mention this but I'm really rusty when it comes to long term story writing so please bare with me
> 
> (Hopefully next update is actually on time and a bit longer than this)


End file.
